Déjà Vu
by Tsujimura Nanase
Summary: Shigure muses on something that has been bugging him lately ... to be exact, the enigmatic Hanajima Saki had been flooding his mind for quite sometime. Could it be that he's actually fascinated by her? [A oneshot fanfic. Shigure x Saki]


**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is based on the anime, Fruits Basket. I do not own them and this story is merely fictional.

**Déjà Vu**

He never really understood her and it somewhat perplexed him to a point that she even haunted her dreams. He gave a shudder. Hanajima Saki always brought about a mysterious aura; and although Tohru seemed to be very fond of her friends, Shigure always felt the heebie-jeebies when she appeared now and then. Unfortunately for him, these "now and then"'s had become "extremely often".

Shigure sighed. He didn't even know why he was thinking of something rather unusual for himself. "I'm not attracted to her … I think." He thought. That idea scared him more. How can he be attracted to someone that scared the daylights out of him? "Maybe … it's possible … no … ye-no!" He frowned as he debated against his inner-self. He scratched his head in frustration.

"Maybe all I need is some fresh air …" He whispered to no one in particular. This seemed to cheer him up though and so he stood up and walked quietly towards the garden. When he arrived, a gentle breeze had blown his way, making the leaves dance around him as well. "Yes, fresh air will do me good." Shigure thought. He leaned on the porch and closed his eyes … then he remembered. "Déjà vu …" He told himself. It was déjà vu … this feeling … last summer.

"Last summer, that woman …" Shigure opened his eyes. How can he have forgotten that feeling last summer? He remembered it now and yet, the funny thing was, he didn't even know what to call that certain feeling.

_Apprehensiveness? Fear? Curiosity?_

---------

"Shigure-san … have you ever felt a jolt?" Saki slowly gazed at him, her question held an enigmatic tone. Shigure, at that time, practically inched away from her. "A-anou … Hanajima-san …" He stammered, trying to look for a way to hide from this girl. For some reason, he didn't like the sound of that question. "What have I done to deserve this?" He thought.

Saki stood up. "Hmm … I guess you haven't … though I feel from some waves surrounding you … you will be experiencing one soon." She smiled, or at least Shigure thought it was a smile. He wiped the sweat of his brow. "Maybe, she didn't mean to hit me with her wave." He hurriedly reasoned out and suddenly, he laughed. "Maybe, you're right, Hanajima-san … anou … what do you mean by a jolt?" He asked lightheartedly. She walked closer to him until they were mere inches apart. Shigure knew he held his breath at that moment, for what reason, he didn't know. Then, she whispered to him. "Maybe you should read you romance novels again … you seem to refer to them a lot in the sequel …" She then walked away.

He had shuddered then … but it wasn't exactly fear. It was delight … or something stronger than that, and it bothered him to no end. Yes, Hanajima Saki is quite furtive, and he actually began to enjoy that idea.

---------

He lit a cigarette after he sat down on the porch. Taking a puff of it calmed his nerves. Hanajima Saki was mistaken though. He haven't felt a "jolt" since then. Maybe she meant the surprise he felt whenever she popped out of nowhere. Then, he had felt jolts all summer … but she referred to his book … and the only jolt she could have meant in those where jolts of pleasure. "I'm not getting any of that soon." He told himself, amused by the idea.

"Then again …" His cheeks suddenly grew warm. The dreams he'd been having, filled with not so innocent and passionate longing. Oh no, he squeezed his eyes shot, he wasn't going there. He slapped his face hard. "Get a hold of yourself." He scolded himself. "Damnit … This is pure torture."

He couldn't help it. He remembered his recent dream vividly …

---------

Shigure didn't know where he was … he knew he was lying down on something so incredibly soft. He sat up in surprise and felt a sudden chill rush all throughout his body. So, he had been sleeping in an extremely large, velvety bed in a luxurious room that he wasn't familiar with … naked. "How did --" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Somehow, he suddenly knew who it was.

Hanajima Saki had entered the room, wearing an all-black maid uniform (something that Ayame might have sewn, perhaps) and carrying a tray with tea and cakes. This didn't only look strange to Shigure but it also made his body tingle.

"Shigure-san …" She whispered as she placed the tray on a table adjacent to his bed. At that moment, he realized he was very exposed and quickly covered himself with a blanket. "Hanajima-san! What is going on here?" He tried to mask his flustered state but his body was rejecting fervently. He could feel the warmth spreading all over him.

She looked at him, studying his expression for a moment and smiled. "I think you very well know that by now ..." She inched nearer to his bed. All reason had left Shigure and all he can think of was the mere fact that Saki was a mere 2-inches away from her and that he relished the closeness. "This is wrong." He pleaded, albeit weakly, but his mind seemed to shut off at that instant. He inhaled sharply as she felt her hand holding him softly by the arm. She smelled of lavander and something more exotic yet pleasant at the same time. She leaned forward and her lips brushed his. He cursed mentally to himself for giving in so easily as he leaned towards her and kissed her back ...

---------

He threw his cigarette and stood up, albeit shakily, and forced himself to walk back to his room. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep after all.


End file.
